Confessions of a Slytherin
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: In einer schönen Nacht hört man nicht nur den Wind rauschen, sondern auch Gedanken und geflüsterte Geständnisse... Slash


Huhu! (Kann es sein, dass ich jedesmal so anfange 'nachgrübel')

Hier ist ein OneShot von mir... Mal etwas anderes... 'g'

ShadowRiddle hat mich um einen OneShot gebeten... mit ein bisschen Sex, einem schönem Ende und einem bestimmten Pairing, deswegen ist diese Geschichte ihr gewidmet (Hier, bitte, war ein Vergnügen diese Story für dich zu schreiben) und all denjenigen, die mal etwas anderes lesen wollten...

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, die Geschichte ist recht lang, aber ich denke das ist eher positiv... Wenn ihr vielleicht auch Ideen habt, die ihr realisiert sehen wollt, könnt ihr diese Idee ja mir mal verraten und ich werde sehen, ob ich diese verwirklichen kann... Neue Ideen sind immer gut!

Meine Beta war wie immer DiamondOfOcean (Danke Mausi 'bussi'), die immer noch denkt sie sei ein unschuldiges Mädel! 'lol'

Naja, diese Geschichte ist mal wieder nicht so jugendfrei, also ihr bösenbösenbösen Kinder ;) unter 16 Jahre, schämt euch, wenn ihr das hier liest! Das ist Pfui!

Natürlich wünsche ich mir ein paar nette Reviews. Wie hat sie euch gefallen? Was kann ich besser machen? Habe ich etwas (wichtiges) vergessen? Stimmt etwas nicht im Zeitablauf oder habe ich etwas unstimmig geschrieben? Habe ich zu viel oder zu wenig geschrieben? Schreibe ich, als wäre cih gerade einer Klinik oder einem Kindergarten entflohen oder habe ich gut geschrieben? Ist die Summare gut? Viele Rechtschreibfehler? usw. ...

* * *

**Confessions of a Slytherin  
**

Mein Name ist Theodore Nott.

Ich bin Slytherin und stolz drauf.

Die Leute um mich herum wissen nicht, wer ich bin und die Menschen, die mich kennen, können nur wenig mit mir anfangen. Warum? Ich halte mich aus allem raus und will nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen. Auch wenn mich die anderen Slytherins, allen voran Draco Malfoy, als Freund und Verbündeten sehen, müsste ich sie wahrscheinlich enttäuschen, wenn man mich danach fragen würde.

Ich mag sie. Aber meine Loyalität gehört nur mir, meiner Schwester Melody und meiner Mutter. Mein Erzeuger, auch genannt Ethan Nott, ist einer der grausamsten Männer, die die Zaubererwelt jemals zustande gebracht hat, aber das ist ein Kapitel für sich. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, ihn umzubringen, ohne meine Mutter und meine noch sehr junge Schwester zu gefährden, würde ich es sofort tun. Er hat mir unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass meine Mutter, die in einem unserer Verliese eingeschlossen wurde, und meine Schwester sterben werden, wenn ich nicht gehorche. Und ich kenne meinen Vater. Er wird sie nicht einfach nur umbringen, er wird sie zu Tode quälen und das kann ich nicht zu lassen.

Am liebsten würde ich wieder nach Hause fahren und meine Familie vor meinem Erzeuger schützen, aber leider muss ich hier in Hogwarts mein Studium zu Ende bringen und für ihn spionieren. Ich habe mir geschworen, mächtiger zu werden als mein Vater, denn irgendwann werde ich ihn für alles büßen lassen. Für alles, was er meiner Schwester, meiner Mutter und mir angetan hat. Erst dann werde ich wieder ohne Schuld leben können. Erst dann kann ich vielleicht glücklich werden. Erst dann kann ich wieder richtig schlafen.

Und so wären wir schon beim Thema. Schlafen. Ich habe seit meinem elften Lebensjahr nicht mehr richtig schlafen können. Träume, Erinnerungen und mein Gewissen verweigern mir die erholsamen Stunden in der Nacht. Wenn ich Glück habe, kann ich eine Stunde durchschlafen und in einer Nacht vielleicht sogar drei Stunden so etwas wie schlafen. Doch meistens habe ich nicht solches Glück. Ich verbringe die meiste Zeit mit lesen und lernen und musste schon früh akzeptieren, dass die Leute mein Verhalten nicht verstehen. Ich wurde schnell als ein Streber abgestempelt, aber solange sie mich nicht weiter stören, macht mir das nur wenig aus.

Jeder aus meinem Jahrgang hat sein Kreuz zu tragen und jeder wird damit auf eine andere Art und Weise fertig. Die meisten Masken sind so gut geworden, dass meine Kameraden sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder ablegen können und mir wird es genauso wie ihnen ergehen. Doch ich hoffe, dass es ein Leben nach dem Grauen gibt und wenn es ein Leben nach dem Tod sein muss. Niemand von uns hat das alles verdient.

Diesen blinden Glauben, dem unsere Familien folgen und so alles aufs Spiel setzen, was das Leben erst richtig lebenswert macht. Haben wir überhaupt eine Zukunft? Egal, wie die Zukunft sein wird, niemand von uns wird glücklich damit. Entweder der Dunkle Lord gewinnt und wir müssen ihm unser Leben verschreiben oder die gute Seite gewinnt und entweder unsere Familien werden verhaftet oder sogar wir. Noch nie war mein Leben so unnütz wie in den heutigen Tagen. Wenn mein Erzeuger inhaftiert wird, ist das natürlich mehr recht als schlecht, aber unsere Eltern haben es schon immer verstanden, sich aus allem rauszureden und haben genügend Geld, sich aus allem raus- oder reinzukaufen. Mit diesen bitteren Gedanken liege ich mal wieder in meinem Bett und starre in die Dunkelheit, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.

Die leisen Schlafgeräusche meiner Mitbewohner dringen lauter an mein Ohr, als ich aus dem Meer meiner dunklen Erinnerungen auftauche. Ich liege hier mit Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini und Gregory Goyle und auch wenn ich in den letzten Jahren aus allem rausgehalten habe, würden sie mir fehlen, wenn ich dieses Jahr meinen Abschluss mache.

Draco, der immer meint, er wäre der König der Schule und sich aufregen kann wie ein kleines Kind, wenn nichts so läuft, wie er das will. Aber er steht zu seinem Wort, ist zuverlässig und es ist einfach lustig, mit ihm zusammen sein. Vincent ist zwar grobschlächtig und weiß nie, seine Kräfte einzuschätzen, aber er ist einer der loyalsten Leute, die ich kenne. Blaise ist zwar ein richtiger "Spring ins Feld", hyperaktiv und will immer und überall dabei sein, aber er kann mich fast immer auf andere Gedanken bringen und hört gut zu. Gregory sagt nie etwas und lacht jeden aus, egal ob Freund oder Feind und auch wenn mir jetzt nicht einfällt, warum ich ihn eigentlich mag, ist auch er mir wichtig.

Was passiert mit uns, wenn sich alles verändert? Bilder von brennenden Häusern und Dementoren auf einer kleinen Insel fluten mein inneres Auge. Bilder von dreckigen Straßen und tobenden Menschenmassen brennen sich in meine Hornhaut. Bilder von kleinen engen Zellen und Friedhöfen wollen mich einfach nicht mehr loslassen. Noch nie hat mir die Zukunft so viel Angst gemacht wie in diesen Tagen.

Kalter Schweiß klebt an mir wie Dracos Haare an seinem Kopf. Mein Herz rast, als ob es ein kleines Tier auf der Flucht vor einer Bestie wäre und mein Kopf schwankt wie ein gekentertes Boot in der ruhigen See. Diese Nacht ist ein Alptraum, ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus. Schnell kämpfe ich mich aus meinem zerwühlten Bett und flüchte hastig und ohne Rücksicht aus meinem Zimmer. Ohne etwas anderes als einer Pyjamahose bekleidet, laufe ich durch die Kellergänge in Hogwarts und raus auf die Ländereien. Erst mit dem Schwall der frischen Luft beruhige ich mich wieder. Langsam, aber stetig.

Der Mond scheint hell, wurde aber immer wieder durch vorbeiziehende Wolken verdeckt und die schattigen Flecken verwandeln die unebenen Wiesen in schwarze wandernde Seen. Es ist so eine friedliche Nacht, obwohl der Wind an den Bäumen rüttelt und die verwilderten Gräser hin und her schlägt. Aber es ist harmonischer als in meinem Innern. Die friedvolle Umgebung dringt langsam in mein Gemüt und lässt mich immer ruhiger werden. Die Schönheit der Natur ist für mich schon immer etwas Besonderes gewesen und ich bin froh, dass sie mir hier und jetzt genau das bieten kann, was ich brauche. Ruhe. Ich brauche sie so dringend.

Aufatmend setze ich mich langsam ins Gras und beobachte das Spiel der Natur mit ihren Schöpfungen. Der See wiegt sich im Wind wie die Blumen, die hier und da an großen Felsen oder an dornigen Büschen wild wuchern. Die Bäume erzählen sich raschelnd von alten Zeiten und beugen sich in die verschiedenen Richtungen, um ihre Stärke und ihre Macht zu demonstrieren. Es ist beeindruckend und vielleicht auch Furcht erregend, aber in diesem Augenblick spüre ich noch nicht mal die Kälte, die langsam durch meine Hosen nach oben kriecht und sich auf meiner Schulter niederlässt wie ein Papagei auf dem abgehalfterten Klischee eines Piratenkapitän. Aber die Kälte ist unwichtig. Nur ich und die Natur sind wichtig.

Nur noch drei Monate. Drei lange Monate und die Schule ist vorbei und was dann? Dann wird der Krieg beginnen und ich werde auf der falschen Seite sein. Ich weiß, der Lord ist mächtig, aber ich weiß auch, dass Harry Potter es bis jetzt mehr als drei Mal geschafft hat, ihm zu entkommen. Ein junger Mann, in meinem Alter, auf meiner Schule, in meinem Jahrgang und der schlechter in der Schule ist als ich. Dieser Mann schafft es, dem dunklen Lord drei Mal ein Schnäppchen zu schlagen. Das kann nicht nur Glück sein, das ist einfach nicht möglich. Er muss eine Kraft haben, die weitaus mächtiger ist als die des Lords. Ich weiß es, Harry Potter wird der Gewinner dieses schon viel zu lange andauernden Duells sein.

Harry Potter. Er ist klein, schmächtig und körperlich unscheinbar, einfach nur ein Schwächling mit einer großen Klappe, zu viel Mut und dem Händchen für schlechtes Timing. Ich muss den Kopf schütteln, als ich daran denke, dass dieser Kerl mal die Erlösung von uns sein wird. Draco meint zwar, dass der Typ alles hinten und vorne reingesteckt bekommt, aber er hat ihn nur mit hassenden Augen gesehen, nie mit einem neutralen Blick. Wenn er das einmal täte, würde er sehen, dass Potter eigentlich ein ganz schön armes Schwein ist. Jedes Mal, wenn etwas in seinem Leben passiert, weiß es gleich die ganze Schule oder sogar die Presse und er wird streckenweise härter von der Gesellschaft bestraft als jeder andere. Er hat seine Eltern und seinen Paten verloren und nach seiner schmächtigen Statur zu urteilen hat er als Kind viel zu wenig Essen bekommen. Außerdem ist er Dracos Spielball und das ist nicht angenehm.

Eigentlich will ich gerade gar nicht darüber nachdenken, aber leider kann man seinen Gedanken nicht entfliehen. Sie begleiten einen Tag für Tag, aber jetzt und hier in der friedvollen Umgebung will ich nicht über so was nachdenken. Ich will endlich mal etwas entspannen.

Ich lehne mich nach hinten und stütze mich auf meinen Händen ab. Die Nacht ist nicht so dunkel wie viele vielleicht behaupten würden und auch nicht schwarz wie in diesem Sprichwort "schwarz wie die Nacht". Sie ist entweder dunkelblau oder sogar sehr hell wie in dieser Nacht. Der Mond war fast voll oder nahm wieder ab, ich weiß es nicht. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass der volle Mond die Erde in verschiedene Blautöne hüllt und es ist verdammt schön. Ich liebe die einfachen Dinge des Lebens, sie komplizieren mein Leben nicht.

Meine Augen wandern über die Landschaft und bleiben an dem See hängen. Irgendwas wühlt das Wasser an der Oberfläche auf und ein Körper erscheint an der Oberfläche. Ich lehne mich wieder nach vorne, um zu sehen, wer es ist, allerdings ist es nicht so hell, als dass ich wirklich erkennen könnte, wer es ist. Der Körper steigt aus dem Wasser, schüttelt sich wie ein Hund das Wasser aus dem Haar und greift nach einem Handtuch.

Scheiße, was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Einfach gehen und wieder in mein Bett verschwinden? Darauf habe ich einfach keine Lust. Also bleibe ich einfach hier sitzen und versuche, so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein; ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ich einfach übersehen werde. Als die Gestalt langsam auf mich zukommt, erkenne ich als Erstes, dass es ein Mann sein muss und als Nächstes sehe ich die strubbeligen Haare und das aufblitzende Mondlicht in Brillengläsern.

Scheiße, Potter. Es muss ja so sein. Er bleibt kurz stehen, als er mich auf dem Boden sitzend entdeckt und überlegt wohl, was er nun machen soll. Tja, ich hoffe, er verpisst sich. Ich habe keine Lust, mir sein Geschwätz anzuhören. Natürlich habe ich nicht so viel Glück und er setzt sich einen Meter neben mich ins Gras, das Handtuch bedeckt seine Schultern und der modrige Geruch des Sees umhüllt ihn wie eine Staubwolke.

Warum tut er das jetzt, verdammt? Will er mit mir reden? Will er mich nervös machen oder mich aufregen? Nun, das hat er geschafft. Aber wieso sollte ich auf ihn eingehen? Ich werde jetzt einfach hier sitzen bleiben und nichts tun und dann werde ich einfach wieder aufstehen, in mein Zimmer gehen und versuchen, noch ein paar Minuten Schlaf zu ergattern.

Ich bin jahrelang in der Schule nur Luft für alle gewesen; manche Lehrer nennen meinen Namen und gucken immer noch in eine völlig andere Ecke des Klassenzimmers, dann wird mir das jetzt bestimmt nichts ausmachen, einfach hier sitzen und nichts weiter machen, als dieses Etwas zu ignorieren.

"Sie sehen ganz schön gruselig aus, nicht wahr?", wispert Potter in die stille Nacht hinein. Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen zusammen und versuche, herauszufinden, was er wohl meint. Und da trifft es mich wie einen Hammer den Amboss. Scheiße, er hat es wirklich gemerkt. Mist, was mache ich jetzt bloß?

Ohne ein Wort von meinen Lippen verlauten zu lassen, wende ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Ich vermeide es, in sein Gesicht zu sehen und betrachte seine nackten Füße, die unter der großen Decke hervorlugen. Ich spüre, wie sich mein Herz zusammenzieht, als ich daran denke, worauf er anspielt. Ich werde es ihm nicht sagen, nein, werde ich nicht.

Ich habe es nur wenigen anvertraut und das auch nur, weil ich starken Persönlichkeiten wie Draco Malfoy oder Blaise Zabini einfach nichts verheimlichen kann. Sie haben dieses Etwas an sich, dieses autoritäre Auftreten, was mich in meinen Grundfesten erschüttern kann. Sie erinnern mich in ihrer Art meist an meinen verhassten Vater. Sie schauen mich an und wissen, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmt, dass ich etwas auf meiner Seele habe, was dort lungert wie ein Parasit, der nur darauf wartet, mich ganz zu verschlingen. Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass es nichts im Geringsten verändern kann, wenn ich es ihnen sage, habe ich fast im selben Moment das tiefe Bedürfnis, ihnen alles zu sagen. Ich weiß, ich bin schwach. Vielleicht hat mein Vater Recht und ich gehöre einfach nicht zu Slytherin, gehöre nicht in diese Welt. Es ist einer der Gründe, warum ich immer so ruhig bin und versuche, nie in den Mittelpunkt zu treten, immer unscheinbar und unsichtbar zu sein. Es ist meine Art von Selbstschutz, um nicht zusammenzubrechen.

"Als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe, dachte ich, sie seien direkt aus der Hölle aufgetaucht." Wieder die erdrückende Stille, die nur der Wind und wenige Tiere ausfüllen. "Ich dachte, sie wären eine schreckliche Halluzination und ich war verdammt erleichtert, als man mir erklärte, was sie sind."

Unwillkürlich muss ich an heute Morgen denken. An den Unterricht, der von diesem dämlichen Halbriesen geführt wird. Er wollte uns Minotauren zeigen und hatte uns zu einer großen Koppel in die Nähe des Waldes geführt, wo er zwei dieser hässlichen Kreaturen eingesperrt hatte. Er hatte einen großen toten Hirsch dabei, der gehäutet und blutig neben dem Zaun auf dem Boden lag und da sah ich sie.

Thestrale. Zuerst war es nur einer und dann kam noch ein zweiter und bald war fast die ganze Herde beisammen. Zumindest kam es mir so vor, es waren so viele. Noch nie hatte ich diese Geschöpfe gesehen. Sie sahen aus wie untode Pferde. Ich habe versucht, sie einfach zu ignorieren, aber ich war noch nie sehr gut darin gewesen, meine Empfindungen auf meinem Gesicht zu verstecken. Ich habe krampfhaft versucht, in andere Richtungen zu sehen, aber irgendwann musste ich sie einfach nur anstarren. Wahrscheinlich ist es ihr ganz eigener Zauber, dass man sie einfach betrachten muss. Ihre eingefallen Körper und ihre weißen Augen, sie erinnerten mich an Tiere, die der Tod persönlich reitet, wenn er die Nacht nach neuem Futter absucht.

Nun, Potter hat also gesehen, dass ich sie auch sehe. Schön. Und was jetzt? Warum sitzt er hier? Will er mich mit seinem stupiden Monolog zu Tode langweilen oder einfach nur einschläfern? Ich werde ihm nicht verraten, warum ich sie sehen kann, nein, das werde ich nicht.

"Aber diese Tiere sind gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man sie mal etwas näher betrachtet. Ich habe den ganzen Mittag damit verbracht, herauszufinden, warum du sie nicht schon nach Schulbeginn gesehen hast, als sie die Schulkutschen angezogen haben, aber mir ist eingefallen, dass du über Weihnachten ja zu Hause warst. Ist es dort passiert, was auch immer passiert ist?"

Schnell sehe ich auf das Gras zwischen meinen Beinen und schon im selben Moment weiß ich, dass ich mich durch diese Geste wahrscheinlich verraten habe. Bilder von dem schlimmsten Weihnachten meines Lebens ersticken mein Gehirn unerbittlich mit Dunkelheit, Schuld und Schmerz. Aber leider habe ich noch kein gutes Mittel gefunden, diese Erinnerungen in meinem Langzeitgedächtnis vor meinem inneren Auge zu verstecken. Noch nicht einmal das Reden mit Draco und die aufmunternden Worte von Blaise haben mir geholfen, mich abzulenken.

Mein Schlafentzug wird immer schlimmer. Ich habe schon mit den Gedanken gespielt, mir einfach von Madame Pomfrey traumlosen Schlaftrunk zu holen, aber es wird immer aufgeschrieben, wer wie viel davon bekommt und aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass ich wahrscheinlich mein ganzes Leben so einen Trunk zu mir nehmen müsste, um zu vergessen. Leider können Träume nur aufgeschoben und nie zerstört werden, sie werden dich irgendwann einholen und dich mitnehmen.

Seit Monaten höre ich die Schreie dieser jungen Muggelfrau in meinen Träumen. Ich kannte sie nicht, aber ich werde sie nie vergessen; sie macht mir jede Nacht zur Hölle und ich habe es verdient. Mehr als alles andere. Ich hatte schon vor diesem Vorfall an Weihnachten Schwierigkeiten mit dem Schlafen, aber nach den Ferien wurde es noch schlimmer. Ich habe Angst davor, meine Augen zu schließen und ihr wieder entgegenzutreten, sie wieder sterben zu sehen. Ich bin ein Wrack und außer dem Tod gibt es kein Versteck, was mich davor schützen kann.

Ich habe schon oft über den Tod nachgedacht, aber er wäre nur ein weiteres Versteck für mich und wer weiß, wem ich ihm Jenseits wieder treffe? _Slytherins verstecken sich nicht, sie sind stark, sie sind selbstbewusst und sie sind entschlossen, ihren Weg zu gehen und über Schwächere zu regieren_. Die Worte hallen in meinem Geist nach wie ein Echo von einem fernen Donner und die schneidende Stimme meines Vaters verleihen ihnen etwas Dringendes, etwas Nötigendes, etwas, was mir klarmacht, dass ich nie das sein werde, was mein Vater haben will.

Ich werde nie der undurchdringbare Slytherin sein, der alles vor jedem verstecken kann. Ich werde nie mein Gesicht so unter Kontrolle haben können, dass niemand meine Emotionen oder Gedanken sehen kann. Ich werde nie jemanden wirklich gut täuschen können, ich bin für manche ein offenes Buch, um genau zu sein, für alle, die mich gut kennen. Deswegen versuche ich, niemanden wirklich gut zu kennen.

"Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, hätte ich mir nie erträumen lassen, dass solche Tiere überhaupt existieren. Und noch weniger hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass ich solche Tiere dann auch sehen kann."

Diese Gryffindors sind doch alle gleich. Ich habe sie beobachtet. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was außerhalb der Schule oder ihrer Familien los ist. Sie haben keine Ahnung davon, wie manche Kinder darunter leiden müssen, dass sie bei Todessern aufwachsen müssen.

Bei Eltern, die einen Krieg gegen die gesamte Zaubererwelt führen wollen, die ihre Kinder schon darauf vorbereiten und versuchen, ihre Vorstellungen mit allen Mitteln in ihre Köpfe zu zwängen. Abweichungen sind ausgeschlossen und werden hoch geahndet, wenn es doch passieren sollte.

Ich bin froh, dass ich die meiste Zeit hier in Hogwarts verbringe, sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon... ich weiß nicht, was ich wäre, aber ich wäre schon längst nicht mehr der, der ich nun einmal bin. Wenn mein Vater alles über mich wissen würde, wäre ich eine noch größere Enttäuschung als sowieso schon. Ich bin nicht einfach nur ein schlechter Slytherin und unloyaler Todesser, mir geht die ganze Familientradition gegen den Strich und ich habe erotische Fantasien über Männer. So etwas gehört weder in unsere Familie noch in die Zaubererwelt. Ich bin ein Schandfleck.

Scham greift sich mein Herz und versucht, es unter seiner schweren Last zu zerquetschen. Wieso bin ich nicht so, wie ich sein soll? Wieso bin ich nicht so, wie mein Vater mich haben will? Wieso bin ich nicht so, wie ich will? Ich tauche mein Gesicht in meine Hände, auch wenn ich weiß, dass die Schamesröte in der Dunkelheit nicht zu erkennen ist.

"Aber es passiert nie das, was man sich vorstellt, oder?" Ich höre, wie er kurz aufseufzt und die Decke enger um seine Schulter schlingt. "Bei mir war es Cedric, aber das müsstest du ja wissen. Das weiß hier ja sowieso jeder. Menschen sind so zerbrechlich und ihr Leben ist so schnell vergänglich, es ist wirklich erschreckend."

Ich muss mich davon abhalten, ihm zuzunicken und belasse es dabei, dass ich ihn wieder ansehe, aber diesmal in sein Gesicht. Es ist aufs weite Land gerichtet und wird nur stellenweise vom Mond beleuchtet. In diesem Licht sieht er so jung und doch sehr alt aus. Seine Züge sind sehr jung, aber er strahlt ein gewisses Alter und eine Weisheit aus, als ob er alles von der Welt kennen würde und in gewisser Weise stimmt das auch. Er hat dem Tod ins Gesicht geschaut und hat große Schmerzen ertragen müssen. Er hat seine Familie verloren und ist berühmt, er wurde in den Himmel gehoben und zugleich durch den Dreck gezogen.

Er hat sehr gute Freunde und ist ein verdammt guter Quidditchspieler. Was hat Harry Potter noch nicht gehabt oder erlebt? Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, fühle ich mich klein und unbedeutend. Ich bin nur Theodore Nott. Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augen und das Einzige, was ich in meinem Leben vollbracht habe, sind meine guten Noten. Dagegen stehen die Sachen, die ich gemacht habe, auf die ich nicht stolz bin oder die ich sogar sehr bereue. So wie das an Weihnachten.

Ich habe mehr schwarze Flecken auf meiner weißen Weste, dass ich diese Weste niemals wieder weiß nennen kann. Außer die Stelle über meinem Herzen, die ist noch rein, aber wie lange noch? Ich fühle mich schmutzig und unrein und am liebsten würde ich die ganze Zeit unter einer Dusche stehen. Aber wie werde ich diese Flecken wieder los? Wie kann ich das meiner Schwester Melody erklären? Sie ist noch so klein und noch ist sie so unschuldig, wie kann ich ihr jemals sagen, dass ich nicht besser bin als ihr Vater?

Seine Augen richten sich auf einmal auf mich und bohren sich in meine Gedanken, in mein Selbst. Ich habe mich noch nie so verwundbar gefühlt wie hier und jetzt, in dieser relativ warmen Frühlingsnacht. Wer hat noch mal behauptet, dass die Natur Kraft ausstrahlen soll? Ich merke davon gerade gar nichts.

Sein Blick wandert an meinen Körper hinab und ich bin erleichtert, dass er nicht mehr in meine Augen schaut und trotzdem merke ich noch die schmerzhaften Anspannungen in meinem Körper. Aber auch meine Augen kleben an seinem Körper wie das feuchte Seewasser in seinem Haar, welches nur schleichend seinen Weg über Potters Schulter findet und langsam in das Handtuch gesogen wird. Mein Herz hüpft für kurze Zeit unkontrolliert auf und ab und ich muss einmal tief durchatmen, damit ich das wieder unter Kontrolle bringen kann.

Mit einem Mal spüre ich kalte Fingerspitzen auf meiner Brust, unterhalb meiner rechten Achselhöhle, genau da, wo meine Rippen aufhören. Ich schrecke hoch und weiche ihnen aus. Gehetzt und schockiert schaue ich runter auf seine leicht bläulichen Fingerspitzen, die immer noch nach mir ausgestreckt sind.

Als ich wieder in seine Augen sehe, kann ich nicht sagen, was er denkt oder fühlt, aber ich weiß, dass er mir jetzt bis auf den Grund meiner Seele schauen kann und es nicht so unangenehm wie ich dachte. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mich verstehen kann, all meinen Schmerz, meine Traurigkeit und meine Sorgen. Er sieht mich, wie ich wirklich bin. Der vollkommene Moment ist verstrichen, als er seinen Mund aufmacht.

"Woher hast du die?", fragt er mit gepresster Stimme, die so gebrochen klingt wie ich mich gerade fühle.

Ich brauche nicht an mir herunterzusehen, um zu wissen, was er meint. Er meint die Narben auf meinem Körper. Sie sind für immer in meine Haut eingebrannt, als Warnung oder auch als Erinnerung an meinen Vater und die Gefahr, unter der meine Mutter und meine Schwester leben.

Mein Teint sollte recht dunkel sein, aber da ich meiner Haut nie etwas Sonne gönne, bin ich eigentlich ziemlich bleich. Ich sehe meiner Mutter zu ähnlich. Sie ist mehr der südländische Typ und ich habe ihre dunklen Augen und ihr Haar geerbt, deswegen hat mir mein Vater gesagt, ich soll mich aus der Sonne halten. Ich bin seinem Rat natürlich gefolgt und war nie wirklich in der Sonne, denn sonst wäre ich so braun wie sie und noch weniger wie er. Meine Schwester sieht ihm ähnlicher, aber sie ist nur ein Mädchen und somit keine ebenbürtige Nachfolgerin.

Dennoch, das helle Narbengewebe sticht sogar noch in dem Dämmerlicht dieser doch recht hellen Nacht heraus. Drei Mal darf man raten, wem ich diese Narben zu verdanken habe. Wieder mal ein Beweis dafür, dass ich meinem Vater nicht gut genug bin. In der Tat, er hat es mir oft gezeigt und leider habe ich manchmal Narben davongetragen. Ich habe immer versucht, ihm ein guter Sohn zu sein und ihn glücklich zu machen, aber immer öfter habe ich Zweifel, ob er wirklich so was wie Glück empfinden kann.

Ich ziehe die Knie näher an meinen Körper und umarme sie noch fester. Ich brauche Halt und das ist das Einzige, was ich zurzeit zur Hand habe. Ich würde auch gern etwas beiseite rücken, aber irgendwie empfinde ich seine Nähe als tröstlich und in einem Anfall von geistiger Schwäche lehnt sich mein Körper näher zu Potter. Noch bevor ich merke, was mein Körper da tut, spüre ich schon, wie sich seine Hand auf meine Brust tastet und die gefurchten Linien an meinem Körper nachfährt. Zittrig lasse ich die angehaltene Luft aus meinen Lungen und schließe kurz die Augen, um mich in dieser tröstlichen Nähe und der Zärtlichkeit zu verlieren.

Schnell ziehe ich mich wieder zurück und schenke ihm einen bösen Blick, zumindest hoffe ich, dass es einer ist. Er setzt nur eines seiner berühmten schiefen Lächeln auf und zieht seine Hand wieder zurück; langsam, so als ob er mir die Wahl lassen würde, dass ich mich wieder in die Berührung lehnen kann. Ich würde so gern, aber ich habe schon zu viel von mir gezeigt.

Oh Mann, ich bin so schwach und ich höre schon meinen Vater, der mich mal wieder daran erinnert, wie nutzlos ich bin und dass er mich lieber als Kind ertränkt hätte. Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken, als ich an seine Gestalt denke, die sich vor mir aufragt wie ein unüberwindbarer Berg, dessen Schatten meine Sicht auf das Licht verbirgt.

"Ich verstehe, du willst nicht darüber reden. Aber glaube mir, nichts ist besser, als darüber zu reden. Natürlich weiß ich, dass du nicht mit mir darüber reden willst." Wieder setzt eine Pause ein. "Ich habe euch Slytherins beobachtet, ihr seid so stolz, dass es nicht mehr gut für euch ist. Von jemandem Hilfe anzunehmen, ist kein Verbrechen, weißt du?"

Ich drehe wieder meinen Kopf in seine Richtung, sehe ihm aber nicht ins Gesicht. Das Loch, was seine Augen in meinen Kopf gebrannt haben, ist einfach noch zu frisch und ich habe Angst, dass er noch mehr sehen wird, als das, was er schon gesehen hat. Ich werde ihm nichts erzählen oder erklären, das kann ich einfach nicht.

Er würde es weder verstehen noch nachempfinden können. Neid darüber, dass er das Glück hatte, als Waise aufgewachsen zu sein, wallt in dem tiefen Inneren meiner Seele auf und sticht mir immer wieder in den Magen. So als würde es mir einerseits sagen, dass ich Recht habe und andererseits, dass es niemals gut ist, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen. Mein innerer Kampf wird durch Potters bitteres Lachen unterbrochen und aus dem Affekt heraus sehe ich ihm überrascht wieder ins Gesicht. Er hat die Augen, Merlin sei Dank, wieder auf den Himmel gerichtet.

"Ich habe gut reden, ich rede so gut wie nie mit jemandem über meine Gefühle..." Wieder lacht er in die Nacht hinein und die Weise wie er lacht, schenkt mir kalte und warme Schauer, die sich langsam auf meinem Körper ausbreiten. Diese Bitterkeit ist zum Greifen nah und doch entwickelt dieses Lachen ein Gefühl, dass auf meine ziemlich vom Trieb gesteuerten Organe Jagd macht. Wieder einmal setzt mein Herz für ein paar Schläge aus, so als ob ich am Rand einer großen Brücke stehe und Angst habe, runterzufallen.

"Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass mich der Hut damals nach Slytherin schicken wollte..."

Okay, darauf war ich nicht gefasst und darauf, dass er mir wieder ins Gesicht sieht, mit diesen intensiven Augen, habe ich auch nicht gerechnet. Mir stockt kurzzeitig der Atem und ich muss für ein paar Sekunden erst mal wieder daran erinnern, wie atmen funktioniert. Potter, ein Slytherin? Sind wir uns doch so ähnlich? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht will er mich nur verarschen?

"Aber ein weiser Mann hat mir mal erklärt, dass nur Entscheidungen zählen. Dass nur Entscheidungen uns zu dem machen, was wir sind. Ich habe mich damals für Gryffindor entschieden und heute bin ich ein Gryffindor. Ich denke, es war eine richtige Entscheidung."

Seine Augen durchsuchen mein Gesicht; ich weiß nicht wonach er sucht, aber ich hoffe, er findet es. Ich habe Angst vor dem Moment, in dem er erkennt, dass ich wertlos und verweichlicht bin, dass ich einfach nichts Besonderes bin so wie er. Aber vielleicht findet er ja was, irgendwas, etwas, was mich auszeichnet und das ich allen zeigen kann. Etwas, auf das mein Vater und ich stolz sein können.

"Ich habe die Slytherins beobachtet und dich im Speziellen", wispert Potter und lehnt sich mit seinem Oberkörper in meine Richtung. Das Schattenspiel auf seinem Gesicht ändert sich und zeigt nun nur eine Seite seines Kopfes in dem bläulichen Licht des Mondes und die andere Hälfte liegt im Dunklen. Vielleicht ist das ein Zeichen, fragt sich nur, für was und von wem.

"Ich habe dich beobachtet, wie du Tag für Tag in der Bibliothek sitzt, in diesem Erkerfenster neben dem Geschichtsregal, und liest. Dein Lieblingsautor ist Shakespeare, nicht wahr? Ich habe immer gedacht, er sei ein Muggel, aber ich habe mich mal erkundigt. Ganz schön romantisch für einen Slytherin, habe ich zumindest am Anfang gedacht, bis ich dich immer besser kennen gelernt habe. Wie du immer als Erstes zum Frühstück kommst und als Letztes gehst und nie den Kürbissaft anrührst, weil du lieber Orangensaft trinkst und wie du dich freust, wenn es mal wieder Schweinemedaillons gibt, aber grüne Bohnen niemals anrührst. Wie du oft auf deinem linken Bein sitzt, sei es am Tisch oder im Unterricht und wie du die... Leute beobachtest."

Ich spüre, wie Schamesröte in mein Gesicht kriecht und mir ganz warm wird. Es stimmt alles, bis ins letzte Detail. Ich sitze immer in diesem Erkerfenster, weil der Ausblick auf den Wald so schön und friedlich ist und weil niemand wirklich zu diesem Geschichtsregal kommt und es sehr leise ist, auch wenn viele Leute in der Bibliothek sitzen. Ich liebe Schweinemedaillons und ich hasse Bohnen und ich liebe es, Leute zu beobachten, speziell Männer. Oh Mann, ich bin so leicht zu durchschauen, mein Vater wird mir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er erfährt, dass ein Gryffindor, Potter (!), mich so gut durchschauen kann. Hoffentlich wird er es nie erfahren.

Ich liebe es, Männer zu beobachten. Sie sind etwas, was ich nie haben kann, was ich nie wirklich berühren oder einfach nur liebevoll betrachten darf. Es schmerzt mich, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich nie in meinem Leben so mit Männer zusammen sein darf, wie ich will. Deswegen beobachte ich nur und nur wenn ich alleine bin, reisen meine Gedanken in die verbotenen Gefilde, in die schlüpfrige Unterwelt meiner Instinkte und meiner Triebe, wo ich alles machen kann, was ich will und ich immer frei sein werde, egal wo oder wer ich sein werde. Das ist etwas, was mir niemand nehmen kann. Ich hoffe es zumindest, denn ich weiß nie, was mein Vater noch alles machen kann, vielleicht auch mit der Hilfe des dunklen Lords.

Ich habe verdammt große Angst vor dem Tag, an dem ich die Schule beendet habe und ich meinem Vater Tag und Nacht ausgeliefert bin. Ich kann meine Schwester und meine Mutter, dann vielleicht besser beschützen, aber wer wird _mich_ vor ihm beschützen?

"Du siehst aus, als ob du eine große Last auf deinen Schultern trägst. Du fragst dich vielleicht, woher ich das weiß, aber glaube mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Ich sehe es an deinen Schultern, an deinem Gang und an dem sehnsüchtigen Blick, wenn du aus einem Fenster schaust, was du wirklich ziemlich häufig machst, wenn du dich unbeobachtet fühlst, wenn ich das mal anmerken darf. Deine Augen sind so traurig... so traurig... und solche schönen Augen dürfen nicht so traurig aussehen..."

Seine Stimme ist so leise, dass der Wind sie kaum noch zu mir rüberweht und doch habe ich ihn verstanden. Seine Worte schockieren mich und verwandeln meinen Körper in ein prickelndes Meer aus Gänsehaut.

Gerade habe ich noch meine Verspannungen gespürt und jetzt spüre ich gar nichts mehr von meinem Körper. Doch langsam kehrt mein Verstand wieder zurück in meinem Körper und mein klopfendes Herz wird mir als Erstes gewahr.

Was hat er gerade gesagt? Ich merke, wie sich sein Körper wieder zu meinem lehnt und erst, als es zu spät ist, spüre ich seine Lippen auf den meinen. Erschrocken weiche ich zurück und sehe wieder in seine erstaunlichen Augen. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie groß sie sind und dass sie überhaupt so aussehen könnten. Und dass ich es jetzt an eigenem Leib erfahren kann, ist unvorstellbar.

Ich schlucke trockene Luft und versuche, erst mal wieder meine Gedankenwelt zu beruhigen, die sich wie ein Kreisel dreht. Was soll ich machen? Was soll ich sagen? Was?

Ich genieße es, hier mit ihm zu sitzen, nichts zu sagen und doch verstanden zu werden. Er ist der Einzige, der sich so viele Gedanken um mich gemacht hat, sich so viel Mühe gemacht hat, mich wirklich zu erkennen und ich schrecke vor ihm zurück? Mein Verstand flüstert mir zu, dass es ganz normale Reaktion ist und ich Potter noch nicht mal richtig kenne, aber mein Herz schreit, dass ich ihm vertrauen und mich einfach gehen lassen soll.

Ich bin verwirrt. Potter... kann ich überhaupt noch Potter sagen...? Harry steht auf einmal auf, streckt sich und bleibt ruhig stehen. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich fixiere meinen Kopf so gut es geht auf die Landschaft vor mir, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Ich werde gar nichts tun, gar nichts. Ich werde hier einfach sitzen und erst aufstehen, wenn Harry weggegangen ist. Genau. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

"Ich kann dich verstehen, ich würde mir auch nicht vertrauen", seufzt er.

Plötzlich steht er vor mir und reicht mir die Hand. Ich schaue auf seine Hand und mache nichts. Ich kann einfach nichts machen, ich stehe immer noch unter Schock.

"Aber eine dargebotene Hand sollte man nicht abschlagen; vor allem nicht, wenn sie einem helfen kann."

Wie in Trance greife ich nach seiner Hand, sie ist unerwartet warm und feucht. Seine Finger schließen sich um meine und mit einem Ruck stehe ich auf einmal vor ihm. Vor Harry Potter, dem Junge der noch immer lebt, dem Retter der Zaubererwelt und er ist etwas kleiner als ich.

Kann er mir wirklich helfen? Will er mir wirklich helfen? Kann ich ihm wirklich vertrauen und mein Leben in seine Hände legen? Bestimmt nicht jetzt, aber seine Hand, die nehme ich gerne.

Ich schenke ihm ein Lächeln, eines was ich nur wenigen zeige und es gehört ganz allein ihm. Mir kommt es so vor, als ob ich alle meine Sorgen auf dem Boden, in dem trockenen Gras zurückgelassen hätte und meine Seele seit langer Zeit wieder frei von der schweren Last ist, die mich schon Jahre bis in den Schlaf verfolgt.

Mein ganzer Bauch flattert unkontrolliert und möchte am liebsten aus mir rausspringen und Harry in die Arme fallen. Wie lächerlich. Und aus einer kindlichen Albernheit heraus beuge ich mich dann doch zu ihm hinunter und küsse ihn seicht auf seine warmen Lippen, schmecke den unverkennbaren Geschmack und rieche das typische Aroma, das nur Harry ausstrahlt und fühle mich seit langer Zeit wieder richtig wohl in meiner Haut.

Als wir uns wieder trennen, lacht er mir offen ins Gesicht und wieder einmal spüre ich mein Herz, das mir pochend gegen das Rippenfell schlägt. Es ist so ein wunderbares Gefühl, das ich nie wieder missen möchte. Ich möchte ihn nie wieder missen.

"Das ist ein sehr guter Anfang", flüstert mir Harry zu und zieht mein Gesicht runter, um mir sanft an meiner Ohrmuschel zu knabbern. Bevor ich die Schauer richtig genießen kann, fängt er mit seinen Lippen wieder meinen Mund ein und küsst mich nochmals.

Doch diesmal hat es nichts mit der Schüchternheit und Reinheit unserer ersten Berührungen zu tun, diesmal ist es wilder, animalischer und viel leidenschaftlicher. Die Welle der Lust ergreift mich und spült meinen Verstand in das große Nichts. Aber wer braucht schon den Verstand, wenn man so jemanden wie Harry Potter vor sich stehen hat, der mich so wild küsst, dass ich denke, dass er in mich reinkriechen will.

Wieder trennen sich unsere Lippen und ich merke, wie sich mein Gesicht zu einer nervösen Maske verzieht. Bis jetzt habe ich immer nur beobachtet und fantasiert, nie mehr. Ich bin ein unerfahrener Idiot auf diesem Gebiet. Noch nicht einmal Bücher habe ich mir zu diesem Thema besorgt, aus Angst, dass ich auf den Geschmack kommen könnte und nie meinen sehnsüchtigen Hunger nach dieser Art der Liebe stillen könnte.

Ja, ich habe oft davon geträumt. An Tagen, sowie in Nächten, mit offenen und geschlossenen Augen, aber kann ich meine Träume mit der Realität vergleichen? Wohl kaum. Aber ich hatte nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass ich einmal so kurz vor der Erfüllung meiner Fantastereien sein würde.

Diesen Teil meines Selbst habe ich immer so gut wie möglich in meinem Innern versteckt, so gut es halt für einen 16-jährigen möglich ist. Nur in schwachen Momenten habe ich sie hervorgeholt und mich danach verzehrt. Diesen Teil jetzt aber einfach so rauszulassen und ihn vielleicht sogar auszuleben...

Kann ich das überhaupt? Bin ich dazu überhaupt in der Lage? Was ist, wenn ich versage? Was ist, wenn Harry bemerkt, dass ich nicht nur unerfahren, sondern auch total gehemmt bin? Würde er dann einfach aufstehen und weggehen? Würde er es vielleicht auch gegen mich verwenden? Ein Slytherin würde es tun, aber auch ein Gryffindor?

Wir Slytherins haben es den Gryffindors nie leicht gemacht und vielleicht ist das nun die Retourkutsche? Potter scheint wohl ein paar meiner Gedanken auf meinem Gesicht abgelesen zu haben, denn als Nächstes spüre ich seine warmen und leicht feuchten Hände auf meinem Gesicht.

Da er jetzt wieder meine volle Aufmerksamkeit hat, küsst er mich zuerst und sagt dann: "Keine Angst, ich tu dir nicht weh. In keinster Weise. Du kannst mir wirklich vertrauen. Ich will dir helfen, ich will dich beschützen, ich will endlich mal wieder ein Lächeln auf deinen wunderschönen Lippen sehen und das freudige Glänzen in deinen sagenhaften Augen. Ich würde fast alles machen, um die schwere Bürde auf deinen Schultern zu erleichtern. Was hat der Krieg bloß mit dir gemacht? Was hat der Krieg bloß aus uns allen gemacht? Ich weiß, ich kann nicht alle beschützen und ich kann auch nicht jedem das Leben erleichtern, aber nachdem ich dich schon so lange beobachte und zusehe, wie du jeden Tag immer mehr eingehst, habe ich das große Bedürfnis, dich zu halten, dich zu drücken und dich zu lieben, bis alles wieder besser ist."

Ich spüre, wie meine Augen langsam austrocknen, weil ich ihn ohne zu blinzeln mit aufgerissenen Augen für mehrere Momente angestarrt habe.

Ich habe noch nie so etwas Schockierendes, noch nie so etwas Unglaubliches, noch nie so etwas... Schönes gehört. Schnell schlucke ich den Kloß in meinem Hals runter, er landet in meinem Magen und explodiert in tausend kleine Kieselsteine, die durch meinen ganzen Körper prasseln wie eine Steinlawine, die droht, mich unter sich zu begraben, wenn ich es nicht sofort schaffe, sie so weit zu ignorieren, dass ich zumindest wieder richtig atmen kann.

Schüchtern und langsam lehne ich mich wieder zu ihm nach vorne und drücke vorsichtig meine Lippen auf seine. Sie sind so weich und doch bemerke ich, dass sie leicht aufgerissen sind Vielleicht ist es vom Wasser oder er ist so nervös, dass er sie sich aufgebissen hat. Seine Arme schlingen sich um meinen Nacken und ziehen mich weiter zu ihm runter. Ich muss mich an seinen Hüften festhalten, um einfach die Illusion eines Ankers zu haben, etwas, was mich festhält und stark genug ist, mich nicht mehr loszulassen. Obwohl Harry kleiner ist als ich und auch nicht gerade der Kräftigste ist, spüre ich die Sicherheit, die von seiner Umarmung ausgeht.

Wieder lösen wir uns und schauen uns in die Augen, dann zieht er mich runter auf den Boden und wie von Geisterhand liege ich auf ihm und fühle, wie meine Beine und meine Arme leicht zittern und nicht wirklich wissen, wohin sie sollen und was sie überhaupt machen sollen.

Soll ich ihn berühren, nur leicht oder ihn mit meinem ganzen Körper verdecken? Nein, lieber berühre ich ihn so gering wie möglich, vielleicht mag er meine Berührung doch nicht? Vielleicht bin ich ihm zu schwer oder zu knochig? Was ist, wenn ich ihm weh tue? Was ist, wenn er mich jetzt näher betrachtet und erkennt, dass ich eigentlich hässlich bin und mich dann einfach von sich wegstößt und davonläuft...?

"Hey, was ist denn los? Sei nicht ängstlich, ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich werde dich auch nicht beißen", flüstert er so, als ob ich ein schreckhaftes Tier wäre und vielleicht bin ich das auch, "außer du bestehst darauf." Mit den letzten Worten lächelt er mich auf diese strahlende Art und Weise an, die nur er zustande bringt.

Ich muss lachen und merke, wie schwer es ist, meine Muskeln entspannt zu lassen, wie schwer es ist, überhaupt zu lachen. Das Beben seines Körpers unter mir verrät mir, dass auch er lacht und ich schaue wieder runter, nur um wieder in dieses lächelnde Gesicht zu blicken. Er streichelt mir die Wange und ich lehne mich automatisch in diese Berührung, sauge sie mit jeder Pore meiner Haut auf. Was ist bloß los mit mir? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich darauf Wert lege. Ich habe noch nie wirklich Zärtlichkeit bekommen, warum also brauche ich sie dann so unbedingt?

Seine Hand wandert runter und fährt über meine Brust. Ich spüre, wie einzelne Muskeln leicht unter seinen Fingerspitzen zucken, spüre, wie wieder mal Gänsehaut über meine Haut kriecht wie ein leiser Windhauch und meine Brustwarzen ziehen sich vor Erregung zusammen. Ich beobachte, wie sein Blick an mir auf und ab wandert und ich erschaudere, wie sehr er zu mögen scheint, was er sieht. Seine Erektion drückt sich gegen meinen Oberschenkel und das erste Mal an diesem ganzen Abend muss ich daran denken, dass jetzt vielleicht die Möglichkeit habe, genau das auszuleben, was sich sonst nur in meinen Träumen abspielt.

Ein junger Mann liegt unter mir und will es, will mich, will meine Berührung. Es ist ein fantastisches Gefühl, so gebraucht zu werden. Ich werde meinen Grübeleien wieder entrissen, als ich seine Hand an meiner spüre und diese sie zu seinem Schritt führt und sie dort auf die schon beachtliche Beule legt.

Alle Sorgen, Gedanken, Befürchtungen oder freudige Aufregung werden durch die Erregung weggespült und nur das Verlangen bleibt an dem Strand meines Verstandes zurück und breitet sich wie eine Algenpest aus. Mein Körper ist gefangen in den Trieben, die sich wie Schlingen über meinen Körper winden und versuchen, ihn unter sich zu zerdrücken. Ich kann mich nicht wehren. Ich will mich nicht wehren. Stöhnend biegt er sich meiner leichten Berührung entgegen und presst sich noch tiefer, noch stärker in meine Hand.

Auch wenn ich noch unsicherer bin und immer noch nicht weiß, was ich eigentlich machen soll, verstehe ich sein Bedürfnis und fange an, ihn langsam durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Boxershorts zu reiben. Ich kann die Hitze spüren, die sich in meine Handfläche drückt und höre seine abgehackte Atmung und weiß, dass ich es genau richtig mache.

Die wunderschöne Umgebung hat sich schon längst in einen unwichtigen Strudel von Nebensächlichkeiten beschränkt und mein Hauptaugenmerk liegt im Gras direkt vor mir. Seine Hand verkeilt sich in meinem Haar und drückt mich zu seiner Brust herunter, bis ich kurz vor seiner warmen Haut schwebe und meine Zunge sich wie von selbst diesem Leckerbissen entgegenstreckt. Seine Haut schmeckt anders als ich dachte und doch so wie ich es mir irgendwie vorgestellt habe. Nein, sogar noch besser. Sie schmeckt frisch, obwohl sie warm ist. Sie schmeckt salzig, obwohl ich immer noch den leicht modrigen Geschmack des Sees rausschmecke. Aber vor allem schmeckt er so wie er riecht, einfach nur berauschend.

Anfangs bin ich zaghaft, damit ich genau herausfinden kann, wonach er denn nun wirklich schmeckt, aber nach und nach kann ich einfach nicht mehr an mich halten und würde ihn am liebsten direkt verspeisen. Ich schaue hoch in seine großen Augen und versuche daraus zu lesen, was ich als Nächstes machen soll. Ich vermute, sein Blick sieht nicht viel anders als meiner aus. Wildheit, Hunger und Begierde sprühen mir wie magische Funken aus einem Zauberstab entgegen und jeder Part meines Körpers reagiert mit Verlangen darauf. Es gibt nun wirklich keinen Zweifel mehr: Er will mich und ich will ihn. Es ist so, als ob mein ganzes Sein auf diesen Moment gewartet hat und ich spüre, wie ein noch nie da gewesener Teil meines Innersten anfängt, aufzublühen.

Die Frage, was ich denn nun machen soll, steht wohl quer über mein Gesicht geschrieben, denn seine Hände dirigieren mich seine Brust weiter runter. Von so nah betrachtet sieht sein Körper zwar immer noch sehr dünn aus, aber ich kann die Muskeln unter der Haut arbeiten sehen und bin kurze Zeit von dem Anblick eingenommen. Erst seine Hände, die durch meine Haare fahren, holen mich aus dem Nebel meiner stillen Bewunderung.

Langsam und unsicher bahnt sich meine Zunge den Weg über den flachen Bauch, der immer wieder unkontrolliert zusammenzuckt. Meine Finger zeichnen fantasievolle Landschaften über Harrys Brust, bei denen meine Leidenschaft Modell steht. Der unbestimmte Geruch, der einfach „Harry" ist, wird mit jedem Zentimeter, den ich weiter runterkrieche, stärker und kitzelt meine Nasenwurzel.

An dem Rand der Boxershorts angekommen fühle ich wieder seine Hände, die meine einfangen und sie bedächtig zu dem letzten Stück Stoff seines Körpers führen. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Unbeholfenheit liegt er nackt vor mir. Schwarzes Haar kräuselt sich das Brustbein entlang und endet in einem Nest, was die Erektion umgibt. Wunderschön. Seine Haut wirkt trotz des Mondlichts nicht so bleich wie meine und sein Glied ist irgendwie genau so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. So ähnlich wie meines, aber trotzdem ganz anders.

Ich lache kurz auf und lehne mich wieder runter, um das steife Stück Fleisch tief in meinem Mund aufzunehmen. Sein überraschtes Keuchen und sein Stöhnen strömen wie kleine Schockwellen über meinen Körper und schießen direkt in meinen Schritt. Ich spüre, wie ich noch härter werde und meine Hose immer enger, auch wenn es nur eine leichte Pyjamahose ist, habe ich den Eindruck, dass sie mich immer mehr zerquetscht. Der schmächtige Körper windet und krümmt sich unter mir und der Gedanke, dass ich das verursache, ist einfach überwältigend. Ich könnte das die ganze Nacht und noch länger machen, auch wenn ich vor ihm knien müsste wie ein Hund.

Bevor ich es richtig genießen kann, zieht er mich an den Haaren vorsichtig wieder nach oben. Verlangend küssen wir uns und reiben uns aneinander. Harry ist so zärtlich, dass mein Herz mit jeder Berührung flattert, hüpft oder sogar aussetzt. Gleich werde ich hier sterben.

„Ich will dich, Theo. Ich will dich jetzt", zischt er mir zu und krallt sich in meinen nackten Rücken.

Harry redet mit mir, als wäre er mein Liebhaber und ich habe Angst, dass es wie in meinem Träumen ist. In den Nächten, in meinen Träumen redet er mit mir und ich bin verliebt in ihn und dann wache ich auf und verzehre mich nach ihm. Gleich wache ich auf und alles ist so wie es vorher war. Ein Gedanke, den ich kaum ertragen kann, deswegen schiebe ich ihn beiseite und gehe sicher, dass es anders ist. Dass das hier die Realität ist und der Mann, den ich küsse nicht nur einfach da ist, sondern auch etwas für mich empfindet, auch wenn es vielleicht nur Lust ist.

Seine Hände machen sich an meiner Pyjamahose zu schaffen und ich bin froh, als dieses lästige Stück Stoff endlich verschwunden ist. Ich knie auf allen vieren über ihm und verfolge seinen Blick, der meinen Körper abwandert, wie der eines Arztes, der seinen Patienten mustert, nur war sein Interesse von weitaus anderer Natur.

Harry robbt plötzlich weiter runter und entzieht sich meinem Mund und meiner Zunge, ja sogar meinen Händen, weil er nun zwischen meinen Beinen liegt und mich genauer betrachtet. Unter seinem prüfenden Blick wird mir ganz anders.

Einerseits finde ich es sehr erregend, doch die kleinen bösartigen Stimmen in meinem Kopf, die mir zuflüstern, ich wäre hässlich, nicht gut genug für ihn oder einfach nur töricht und naiv, sind mit einem Mal weitaus lauter als noch vor ein paar Sekunden. Er kann mich nicht mehr besinnungslos küssen und auf einmal frage ich mich, ob ich das Richtige tue. Ich knie hier in dieser prekären Position, völlig nackt und mitten auf der Wiese des Hogwartsgeländes. Es muss nur jemand aus dem Fenster gucken oder an dem Tor vorbeigehen und rausschauen und er würde uns sehen. Er würde sehen, dass ich steif und tropfend wie ein Tier hier knie und darauf warte, dass Harry Potter irgendetwas macht.

Aber diese Gedanken sind alle weggefegt, als ich spüre, wie seine Lippen meine steife Spitze umschließen. Es macht mir nichts mehr aus, dass ich aufschreie, als ich die Hitze seiner Mundhöhle spüre und dass ich stöhne, weil er genießerisch vor sich her murmelt. Und es ist mir egal, dass jeder sehen kann, wie ich versuche, in seinen willigen Mund zu stoßen. Nur seine Hände sind wichtig, die meine Hüften im Zaum halten und zärtlich über die empfindlichen Stellen meiner Beine streicheln Trotzdem saugt er so kräftig an mir, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr. Ich habe so was noch nie gemacht und weiß, wenn er so weitermacht, halte ich nicht länger durch. Soll ich ihm das sagen und ihn vielleicht damit enttäuschen oder soll ich es einfach passieren lassen und ihn so enttäuschen?

Die Antwort oder die Entscheidung wird mir abgenommen, als Harry einfach weitersaugt und mit seinen Fingern meine Hoden befühlt. Mein Körper, jeder Muskel zieht sich zusammen und wartet auf die letzten erlösenden Bewegungen der Zunge, die über meine Länge tanzt, der Lippen, die meinen Schaft massieren, der Finger, die über die empfindliche Haut streichen. Mein ganzer Körper ist ruhig, ich habe sogar aufgehört zu atmen, aus Angst, dass ich das Entscheidende verpassen könnte. Harry scheint es zu ahnen, denn er bemüht sich noch mehr mit allem und plötzlich...

-

-

-

... ist es da...

-

-

-

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben kann, aber es fühlt sich wie eine Erlösung an; wie Sonnenschein nach einem langen Winter oder wie eine Insel auf dem unendlichen Meer. Ich kann mich nicht zusammenreißen, ich muss schreien, stöhnen, meine Finger tief in die Graswurzeln bohren und noch mehr, aber mehr kann ich jetzt nicht. Deswegen muss ich mich mit dem zufrieden geben, was meine Gefühle ansatzweise ausdrücken können. Das ist so viel besser als jede Fantasie, als jedes Wichsen und alles, was mir jemals Spaß gemacht hat.

Die Flut an Gefühlen ebbt langsam wieder zu dem normalen Stand ab, doch richtig entspannen kann ich mich nicht. Schließlich bin ich gerade völlig von Sinnen in den Mund von Harry Potter gekommen und ich habe mich wahrscheinlich wie ein Urmensch aufgeführt. Mein Magen brennt, als ich daran denke, wie bescheuert sich das alles angehört oder ausgesehen hat. Wo ist die nächste Grube, in der ich drin versinken kann?

Ich vermeide es, nach unten und Harry ins Gesicht zu sehen. Meine Scham ist im Moment zu groß, als dass ich ihm in die Augen schauen könnte. Aber ich merke, wie sich zarte Lippen sich auf meinen Unterbauch drücken und die Zunge, die über meine Leistenknochen fährt und die Finger, die langsam von meinem Hintern auf meinen Rücken fahren. Mal wieder erobert Gänsehaut die Oberfläche meines Körpers und macht sie sogar noch empfindlicher.

Ich höre ihn leise lachen, kann aber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, weil er mich weiter behandelt, als wäre ich das Köstlichste auf der ganzen Welt. Mittlerweile zittere ich wie Estenlaub und kann mich wie durch ein Wunder gerade noch aufrecht halten. Meine Neugier ist einfach zu groß und ich gucke doch mal an mir runter.

Ich muss aufstöhnen, als ich Harry dort liegen sehe. Seine Lippen sind so rot und sie küssen und lecken mit einer Leidenschaft über meinen Körper, die ich von ihm sonst nur vom Quidditch kenne. Es erregt mich, wenn ich ihm so dabei zusehe, wie er meinen Körper verehrt und es ist noch mehr berauschend, dass er es genauso gerne macht wie Quidditch zu spielen. Jeder, der weiß, wie sehr Harry Potter diesen Sport liebt, fühlt sich geehrt. Ich kann es nicht eine Sekunde länger ohne seine Lippen auf meinem Mund aushalten. Ich robbe ihm entgegen und bemerke mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, dass er fast überrascht ist, dass ich seine Lippen annektiere.

Der Kuss ist besser als alle anderen zuvor. Ich kann den undefinierbaren Geschmack meines Samens schmecken und den Hunger, der von Harry ausgeht. Er schlingt seine Beine um meine Hüften und zieht sich an mir hoch. Seine Härte drückt gegen meinen Schritt und ich spüre, wie auch ich mich wieder aufrichte, als wäre das alles gerade nicht passiert. Das Wunder des menschlichen Körpers.

„Theo..." Ich liebe es, wenn er meinen Namen so ausspricht. Seine Stimme ist so rau, so heiser vor Verlangen und ich glaube, er bemerkt das leichte Beben meines Körpers, als er ihn ausspricht, denn er lächelt mich geheimnisvoll an und spricht ihn noch mal aus, ohne mich dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. „Theo", wieder eine kleine Pause, „ich will, dass du mich nimmst. Ich brauche dich."

Diese Worte sind wie ein Regenguss an einem heißen Sommertag, überraschend und faszinierend. Ich liebe solche plötzlichen Schauer, ich gehe dann immer raus und bade mich darin und lache, weil ich alles vergessen kann, was mich belastet. Und mit diesen Worten ist es nicht anders. Ich bade darin, strecke mich ihnen entgegen, empfange sie mit offenen Armen und vergesse alles Böse um mich herum.

Er drückt noch mal seine Lippen auf die meinen und dreht sich um. Es ist etwas umständlich, aber nachdem ich mich wieder etwas mehr hingekniet habe und nicht mehr auf ihm liege, geht es ganz gut und ich schaue seinem Rücken entgegen. Wie alles andere an seinem Körper ist auch sein Rücken ein sehr schöner Teil seines Körpers. Seine Schulterblätter schauen wie Flügelstümpfe aus seiner Haut und die Wirbel, die zwischen ihnen herausstechen, erinnern mich an seine Sterblichkeit. Trotzdem senkt sich mein Gesicht zu der unwirklichen Landschaft seiner Gestalt und dann liebkose ich zuerst diese Wirbelknochen, ziehe mit meiner Zunge Kreise über seine Schulterblätter, knabbere an seinem Nacken.

Ich habe so was noch nie gemacht, aber seine Worte haben mir neuen Mut und Selbstsicherheit geschenkt und ich weiß, ich kann alles machen, wenn ich es nur will. Trotzdem bin ich mehr als froh, dass Harry anscheinend genau weiß, was er will, sonst wäre ich schon längst hilflos gescheitert.

Ich richte mich wieder ein wenig auf und begutachte seine Rückseite. Meine Hände streichen seinen Rücken runter zu seinem Hintern und versuchsweise streiche ich über den Eingang, der sich zwischen den beiden großen Muskeln versteckt und bin überrascht, als ich das erregte Aufkeuchen von Harry höre. Ich muss lächeln, als ich weiter darüber fahre und er sich mir weiter entgegenstreckt. Scheinbar bin ich genau richtig.

Mit einer Hand packe ich mein aufrechtstehendes Glied, das immer noch immer feucht von seinem Mund ist, und reibe es ein wenig, damit es noch ein bisschen steifer wird. Dann nähere ich mich ihm und versuche, mich in ihn zu versenken.

Der Muskelring ist enger und hartnäckiger als ich dachte und als ich Harrys leisen Schmerzensschrei höre, höre ich sofort auf. Er schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf und drückt sich wieder in meine Richtung, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich weitermachen soll. Aber wenn ich weiß, dass es ihm Schmerzen bereitet, kann ich einfach nicht weitermachen. Ich will ihm schließlich nicht wehtun. Verschiedene Gedanken, Ideen und Textauszüge von Büchern, die ich schon mal gelesen habe, schießen durch meinen Kopf und nur nach wenigen Sekunden habe ich meinen Entschluss gefasst und ich hoffe, es ist nicht der falsche.

Ich beuge mich runter und küsse sein Steißbein, male Bilder mit meiner Zunge und horche den abgehackten Lauten von Harry. Bedächtig zieht meine Zunge nach Süden und taucht weiter hinab. An dem starken Muskel angekommen, versuche ich, so viel Speichel zu verteilen, wie es möglich ist. Harry stöhnt lauter, zittert und bebt, bittet mich, nicht aufzuhören und erzählt mir stotternd, dass er so was noch nie erlebt hat und ich bin stolz darauf, dass ich der Erste bin.

Als ich denke, dass es genug ist, richte ich mich wieder auf und knie wieder zwischen seine gespreizten Beine. Nur kurz sehe ich in sein Gesicht, was über seine rechte Schulter hervorlugt. Es ist rot und schwitzig, aber so ist es noch schöner als sonst. Ich kann kaum erwarten, ihn zu nehmen. Wieder versuche ich, meine Erektion durch den Muskelring zu schieben, doch diesmal ist er etwas weicher und nicht mehr ganz so widerstandsfähig. Mit ein bisschen Druck schiebe ich mich durch und sinke in die enge Hitze seines Körpers. Seine und meine Schreie hallen unbemerkt in die Nacht hinein und ich muss kurz innehalten, um nicht sofort zu kommen. Ich atme tief durch und auch Harry braucht eine kurze Pause, um sich an mich zu gewöhnen, aber er regeneriert wohl schnell, denn nur nach Sekunden bewegt er sich schon gegen mich und fordert mich stumm auf, endlich weiterzumachen. Natürlich lasse ich mich nicht lange bitten und bewege mich langsam.

Es ist unglaublich, einfach unfassbar. Ich, Theodore Nott, schlafe mit Harry Potter auf den Schlossgründen von Hogwarts und es ist das Beste, was ich jemals erleben durfte und ich bete zu allen Heiligen, sie mögen dafür sorgen, dass es nicht das letzte Mal ist. Es ist einfach wunderbar, hier mit Harry zu sein, sein Stöhnen und Keuchen zu hören und seine Enge zu spüren, die mich so fest im Griff hat, dass es fast schmerzt.

Ich stoße immer leicht zu und versuche, mich an all die Eindrücke zu gewöhnen, die auf mich einschlagen wie Regen auf eine stille Wasseroberfläche. Die Geräusche und den Anblick von unserer Vereinigung, meine Lust, die mich dazu drängt, immer schneller und wilder zu werden und Harry, der lauter, ungestümer und hemmungsloser wird. Es macht mich einfach an, ihn so zu sehen, es raubt mir fast das letzte bisschen Verstand. Ich kann bestimmt nicht mehr lange durchhalten, es ist einfach zu gut.

Ich beuge mich hinab und verteile Küsse auf seinem Nacken, seiner Schulter und seinem Haarschopf und atme den Duft des frischen Schweißes tief ein. Am liebsten würde ich ihn jetzt küssen, aber das Einzige, was ich von ihm bekommen kann, ist immer das gleiche geflüsterte Wort, meinen Namen.

Plötzlich ist er wieder ganz still und entzieht sich mir, indem er sich ganz flach auf dem Boden legt. Schreckliche Sekunden lang glaube ich, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Habe ich ihm wehgetan? War ich zu schnell? Hat er es sich doch anders überlegt? Bin ich doch nicht gut genug für ihn?

Er dreht sich wieder auf den Rücken und schaut mir direkt in die Augen. Sein Gesicht ist noch roter als vorher und das Mondlicht lässt den Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht glänzen. Er lächelt mich ermutigend an und küsst mich verlangend. Seine Beine und Arme winden sich um meinen Körper und ziehen mich auf ihn runter. Meine Erektion drückt sich auf seine und ich kann nicht anders und reibe mich daran. Ich brauche endlich die Erlösung, sonst komme ich um vor Verlangen.

„Ich will dir in die Augen sehen, wenn du kommst, Theo." Und mit diesen Worten dreht er uns beide um. Jetzt liege ich auf dem Rücken und er auf mir. Zügig richtet er sich wieder auf, schaut mir tief in die Augen und setzt sich langsam auf meine Härte. Verdammt, ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Ich muss die Augen schließen, damit ich nicht auch noch wegen dem lüsternen Blick komme, es ist schon schwierig genug, wenn er mich jetzt auch noch reitet. Und das tut er. Er schaukelt langsam hoch und runter und ich höre, wie seine Haut an meine schlägt und spüre seine Hände, die sich auf meiner Brust abstützen. Meine Hände liegen nutzlos neben meinem Körper und wagen sich nicht, Harry zu berühren, aus Angst, dass genau das das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt.

Als ich aber die seichte Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen an meinem Kinn spüre, kann ich nicht anders und öffne die Augen. Ich sehe in sein mit Lust getränktes Gesicht, sehe seine Hand, die seine Männlichkeit umschließt und sie reibt, sehe, wie er sich über mir bewegt und mich dabei immer ansieht. Ein komisches Gefühl übermannt kurze Zeit mein Innerstes und meine Geilheit. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber es ist ein sehr starkes und verdammt gutes Gefühl, etwas, was ich den ganzen Tag spüren will, wenn das gehen würde. Der kurze Moment ist so schnell vorbei wie er gekommen ist und meine Begierde kehrt mit noch mehr Kraft zurück.

Ich packe seine Hüften und presse ihn noch fester noch schnell auf meine Erektion. Dabei wirft er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und muss noch lauter stöhnen. Wie soll ich bei diesem Bild bloß noch aushalten? Meine rechte Hand schließt sich seiner an und im gemeinsamen Takt streichen wir über seine harte Länge. Unsere Bewegungen werden immer härter und schneller und bald verlieren wir uns in diesem heißen Sex.

Der Rhythmus geht verloren, als Harry immer unregelmäßiger wird. Plötzlich spüre ich, wie sich etwas Warmes auf meine Hand ergießt und seine Gesichtszüge sich in eine Maske der Lust verwandeln. Dachte ich bis gerade noch, dass ich so etwas Erotisches schon mal gesehen hätte, so muss ich jetzt einsehen, dass ich falsch lag. Das hier war das Erotischste, was ich jemals gesehen habe. Und nur kurz kann ich meinen eigenen Orgasmus noch zurückhalten, um seinen mit anzusehen, dann verliere ich mich meinem zweiten Höhepunkt des Abends.

Mein Körper besteht nur noch aus Erregung und Leidenschaft. Weiße Lichter explodieren hinter meinen Augenlidern und eine unbekannte Stärke reißt mich in einen Strudel aus Farben, Emotionen und Bildern. Als Harry zwei Finger in meinen Mund steckt und ich diesen unbeschreiblichen Geschmack von seinem Sperma schmecke, ist es um mich geschehen. Ich spüre, wie sich meine Erlösung in Harry ergießt und mein Rücken sich ihm entgegenstreckt.

Ganz außer Atem liegen wir kurze Zeit zusammen, bis er sich neben mich legt, meine Hand nimmt und sie leicht drückt. Ich kann es kaum fassen: Ich liege hier Hand in Hand neben Harry Potter und betrachte nach den besten Momenten meines Lebens den Mond und den dunklen Himmel. Jeder Muskel meines Körpers tut mir weh, obwohl ich entspannter bin als jemals zuvor. Die Welt um mich herum könnte einstürzen und ich wäre trotzdem noch in diesen Gedanken gefangen.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu ihm und sehe, wie er die Himmeldecke anlächelt. Dieses Lächeln verursacht noch stärkere Gefühlslawinen in meinem Innern als noch vor einer Stunde. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass in meinem Innern etwas überkocht und gegen meine Bauchdecke brodelt, ohne mich zu verbrennen.

Ich frage mich, was wir denn jetzt tun werden? Was soll _ich_ jetzt machen? Wie wird es mit uns weitergehen? Ich habe mal gehört, dass man kurz nach einem Orgasmus wohl am ehrlichsten ist. Stimmt das wohl? Wenn ja, muss ich mir dann eingestehen, dass ich große Gefühle für Harry Potter hege? Tue ich das denn?

Ich versuche, zu ergründen, warum ich dieses quirlige Gefühl in meinem Magen spüre, wenn ich daran denke, was wir gerade gemacht haben und was er alles zu mir gesagt hat. Sind das tiefgehende Gefühle? Oder hängt sich mein schwacher Geist einfach nur an einen stärkeren, aus Angst im Leben alles zu verlieren, was mir wichtig ist? In einem Buch habe ich auch mal gelesen, dass sich Menschen, die von ihrer familiären Umgebung unterdrückt werden, meist dominantere Partner suchen, um den gleichen Schutz wie zu Hause zu erfahren, sich etwas suchen, was sie aus der Kindheit kennen. Aber stimmt das? Ich könnte Harry Potter nie mit meinem Vater vergleichen, da könnte ich auch versuchen, ein Bett und einen Vogel miteinander zu vergleichen und ich würde keine Gemeinsamkeiten finden.

Kann ich überhaupt schon Gefühle für Harry haben? Ich habe ihn zwar lange beobachtet, aber wir hatten nie wirklich Kontakt. Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu schnell, um von Liebe oder so was zu sprechen? Vielleicht liebt er mich ja gar nicht? Bei dem Gedanken ziehen sich meine Gedärme zu einem großen Klumpen zusammen und werden ganz kalt. Ich kann kaum schlucken, ja sogar kaum atmen bei dem Gedanken daran.

Neben mir höre ich ein tiefes Seufzen und ich habe Angst, dass er so was sagt wie: „War nett mit dir, lass uns das mal wiederholen, ich muss jetzt los." Egal ob ich ihn liebe, in ihn verknallt bin oder ihn einfach nur mag, aber das würde alles an Emotionen, die ich für ihn habe, töten. Nicht nur töten. Er würde mir die Brust aufreißen, mein Herz mit einem stumpfen Löffel rauspulen und es gegen die nächste beste Wand werfen, wo es dann von einem hungrigen Kleintier aufgefressen werden würde.

Er wendet seinen Blick zu mir und wieder sehe ich in diese Augen und kann kaum atmen, weil ich auf seine Worte warte. Auch er scheint verdammt nervös zu sein, denn ich sehe, wie sein Adamsapfel leicht zuckt und er immer wieder schluckt. Na ja, wenn er jetzt mein Herz rausreißt, dann hat er wenigstens ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Sein Daumen streichelt meine Handoberfläche, als sei sie zerbrechlich und müsste mit größter Vorsicht behandelt werden. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er anfängt, in die Stille hineinzuflüstern.

„Die Welt steht in Flammen und das Einzige, was mich davor retten kann, bist du. Echt komisch, was Leidenschaft alles mit einem machen kann. Ich habe mir niemals erträumt, dass ich jemanden wie dich brauchen könnte, aber es ist ein furchtbarer Gedanke, dich zu verlieren. Ich will lieben", er machte eine kurze Pause, „ich will _dich_ lieben."

-

-

-

Schnell atme ich ein, denn nach diesen Worten ist mein ganzer Körper eingefroren, außer mein Kopf, der vor Überstunden fast schon brummt. Mein Mund ist ganz trocken und verzweifelt versuche ich, ihn durch Schlucken wieder in den Normalzustand zu bringen. Ich muss wohl aussehen wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Harry dreht sich schnell um auf seine Seite und blickt mir mit so einem flehenden Blick in die Augen. Meine Hand, die er vorher in einer Hand hatte, hält er nun in allen beiden und hat sie zu seiner Brust gezogen und knetet zaghaft meine Finger. Was er damit bezweckt, weiß ich leider nicht.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich verschreckt habe. Aber ich habe dich nun auch schon so lange beobachtet, dir beim Lernen zugesehen und dich in den verschiedenen Klassen nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was passiert ist oder warum, aber ich will dich und nur dich. Ich weiß, es geht dir vielleicht jetzt zu schnell für solche großen Gefühle, aber ich dachte gerade, jetzt ist es ein perfekter Moment für so was..." Seine Worte klingen zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend hastig, unsicher und ängstlich. Merlin sei Dank, bin ich nicht der Einzige, der Angst hat.

Da ich immer noch nicht weiß, wie ich für ihn fühle oder was ich sagen soll, umschließe ich einfach unsere drei Hände mit meiner freien Hand, drehe mich ein wenig zu ihm und küsse ihn sanft auf seine Lippen. Erst jetzt kann ich seine Verspannungen am ganzen Körper spüren und muss schmunzeln, als er sich mit einem leisen Seufzer in den Kuss ergibt. Der Kuss ist zärtlich und schön und sein Atem streicht über mein Gesicht wie ein Seidentuch.

Auch wenn nicht weiß, wie meine Zukunft aussehen wird und ich mir sehr sicher bin, dass es auch mit Harry an meiner Seite nicht immer sehr angenehm sein kann, will ich es versuchen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich den Krieg, der vor uns liegt, überlebe und wie ich mich gegen meinen Vater wehren kann, weiß ich, dass Harry immer für mich da sein wird. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was für Gefühle ich für Harry habe, so weiß ich doch ziemlich sicher, es muss etwas wie Liebe sein, wenn ich neben ihm liege und mich so fühle wie jetzt.

* * *

Und? Hat es gefallen? Bitte, schreibt mir etwas dazu... es war doch auch so schön lang, also schreibt mir wenigsten ein paar nette Worte, ich würde mich freuen! 


End file.
